Pokémon - The Great Adventure
by BadBlackKitty
Summary: Esta historia de Pokémon es una normal, como cualquier otra, pero no está ningún personaje original de pokémon. Destiny es la hija del fallecido Ex-campeón de Kalos, y va a recuper el título que antes le pertenecía a su familia junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Esta historia la tengo subia también en FFL. Now... Enjoy!
1. Tres héroes para Kalos

**CAPÍTULO 1: Tres héroes para Kalos**

Región de Kalos… Preciosa región, pero llena de misterios, como la Megaevolución… Pero no voy a adelantar acontecimientos… Vamos a Pueblo Boceto Destiny, una chica rubia con ojos claros y aparentando tener 14 años, se vestía rápidamente. Le había llegado una carta del profesor Ciprés, que la llamaba a ella y a otros dos entrenadores para inicializar cierta cosa, y ella no podía esperar.

Se puso una camisa de manga corta que mostraba un poco el ombligo, al igual que la chaqueta rosa con capucha que se puso. Esta tenía la cremallera blanca con una pokéball en el lado derecho igual. Unas botas negras altas con calcetines negros altos también. Una gorra rosa con la parte delantera central blanca, y en el lado derecho superior, una pequeña pokéball rosa también. Y para acabar, se colgó una mochila blanca para guardar los objetos que necesitará.

-¡Lista!—Dijo mirándose al espejo de su cuarto, y según acabo, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, pero un hombre de pelo blanco y esmoquin azul elegante la detuvo.

-Señorita… Creo que debería ir tranquilamente.—Le dijo el hombre con voz serena.

-¡Tranquilo Alfred! ¡No pasará nada! – Dijo energética la chica.

-Desde que sus padres murieron, no hace más que ponerse metas… Debería llevar una vida tranquila.—Volvió a informarle el mayordomo mirándola con un poco de preocupación.

-Por que es lo que ellos hubieran querido. Llevo cuatro años sin ellos, y ahora es cuando voy a cumplir todas las promesas que les hice.—Cuando Destiny digo eso, sonrió con una mirada segura, y dejando al hombre mayor más tranquilo.

-Entonces puede irse… Yo me encargo de la mansión y del resto de los trabajadores.—Finalizó el mayordomo dándose media vuelta para irse a saber que lugar.

Destiny salió de su casa, y la miró por un momento.

-Echaré de menos los tratamientos que me daban…-

Acabó de mirar su hogar, y fue corriendo por el Sendero Boceto, para llegar a Pueblo Acuarela, dónde el profesor Ciprés la esperaría. Al llegar, miró a todos lados, y en una cafetería con terraza exterior, estaban el Profesor Ciprés y un chico que sería uno de sus compañeros. Se acercó sin vergüenza alguna, y se sentó al lado del chico que vestía con una gorra roja con la visera blanca, y por delante, un arco blanco que tapaba su pelo corto castaño y un poco sus ojos chocolate, una camisa negra de manga corta por debajo de un chaleco rojo y negro con cremallera blanca, una muñequera negra por cada muñeca, unos pantalones vaqueros largos con bolsillos y unas deportivas rojas, blancas y negras.

-Siento haber llegado tardo Profesor.—Se disculpó Destiny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡No pasa nada!—Dijo el profesor agitando la cabeza. –Destiny, este es Vantage, uno de tus compañeros, Vantage, preséntate.—Le dijo Ciprés mirando al chico, que aparentaba como diecinueve años o uno más.

Este se rió un poco, y levantó un poco su gorra. –Profesor, creo que lo acaba de hacer por mí.—Le contestó Vantange alzando la mirada.

-Vaya, tienes razón.—Añadió el Profesor pokémon. – Bueno, de igual manera, preséntate.—

Destiny tampoco pudo evitar reírse en voz baja, pero paró cuando Vantage empezó a hablar.

-Vantage. Soy de Kanto, encantado.—Se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Destiny Inashu. Soy de esta región, encantada también.

- Se acabó de presentar, y se saludaron estrechando las manos.

-Vale chicos, supongo que sabréis por qué os llamé ¿no?—

-Déjeme adivinarlo… Quiere que empecemos nuestra propia aventura ¿no?—Se adelantó Vantage sentándose mejor en la silla.

-¡Exacto! ¡Por eso llamé a tres posibles futuras leyendas!—Contestó el profesor, sacando de su maletín una cápsula alargada con tres pokéballs en ella. El profesor abrió la capsula, dejando ver mejor las tres brillantes pokéballs. –Por eso os traje tres grandes pokémon para vuestro viaje… Son de distinta región. El de fuego es de Kanto, El de agua es de Johto, y el de planta de Hoenn—Continuó el científico señalando las pokéballs correspondientes. –Escoged el que queráis.—

En eso, otro chico que corría a toda prisa, se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban ellos, y jadeando, se sentó al lado de Destiny.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! ¡Me quedé dormido!—

El chico tenía ojos rojizos, con un gorro muy raro que era una pequeña parte roja, con un arco blanco hacia arriba, y una gran parte blanca que iba hacia atrás. Por los laterales de su cabeza, se veía que su pelo era negro. Llevaba un chaleco de manga corta roja y negra, un chándal negro, y para acabar, deportivas rojas, verdes y negras.

-¡Soy Steve profesor!—Dijo el chico mirando al profesor.

-Justo a tiempo. Estaban a punto de empezar sin ti.—Dijo el profesor señalando con su mano a Destiny y Vantage.

-¡Ustedes deben de ser los nuevos que también acaban de empezar! Vantage y Destiny ¿no?—Preguntó el chico recién llegado.

-¡Así es!—Contestó Destiny sonriendo.

-Bueno, sigamos por donde íbamos… Escoged cada uno a vuestro nuevo compañero.—Interrumpió Ciprés aclarándose la voz.

-Oye Steve… Elige tú primero.—Le dijo Vantage, que hace un momento estaba susurrándole algo a Destiny. –Des y yo lo hablamos, venga, escoge pokéball.

Los ojos de Steve se iluminaron, y miró la pokéballs.

-Hmmmm… No sé… Todos pueden ser muy fuertes pero… ¡Elijo al de Agua!—Dicho esto, Steve extendió la mano hasta coger la ball con un símbolo de gota de agua en la parte roja de la esfera.

-Bien Vantage, elige tú.—Le dijo Destiny, ya que ella prefería ser la última.

-Pues entonces yo escojo al de planta.—Dijo Vantage, cogiendo la ball, con un símbolo en forma de hoja en la parte roja.

-Entonces el mío es de fuego.—Finalizó Destiny agarrando la pokéball con un símbolo de una llama en la parte roja.

-Bien chicos… Todos son grandes pokémon que serán campeones en un futuro. Os deseo suerte, pero antes de irme… - El profesor volvió a registrar su maletín, y sacó quince pokéballs vacía, tres pokédex y una gran esfera azul y negra, la esfera se la entregó a Destiny, entregó una pokédex a cada uno y le dio cinco pokéballs a cada entrenador.—Esta Charizardita X te será de gran utilidad Destiny… Cuídala.—

Ciprés se puso en pie, y sacó una pokéball para irse

-¡Espere! ¿No nos dirá nada más?—Le preguntó Steve.

-Venid a mi laboratorio en Ciudad Luminalia. Os tengo otra sorpresa.—

El Profesor hizo salir a un gran Talonflame, se subió a él, y salió volando en dirección a su laboratorio.

-Vaya… Es un profesor un poco raro…- Dijo Omega poniéndose en pie. –Bien chicos, veamos cuáles son estos pokémon.—

Los demás asintieron, y se pusieron en pie para luego preparar las pokéballs y descubrir que pokémon son. Pero antes, guardaron las pokéballs y la pokédex en la mochila. Destiny miró con curiosidad la esfera, pero luego la guardó en la mochila.

-¡Vale! ¡Sal pokémon! – Dijo impaciente Steve. Al liberar a su pokémon principal, pudo ver que era un Totodile muy activo. –¡Genial! ¡Este pokémon es uno de los mejores! – Steve cogió a su pokémon, y este sonriendo, le mordió la mano.

-¡Aaah! ¿¡Por qué me muerdes!?—Le preguntó Steve, zafando su mano de las fauces del cocodrilo.

-Sí, ya veo.—Dijo riendo Vantage. Luego, él mismo liberó a su compañero de tipo planta, y vio salir a un Treecko con pintas de ser muy tranquilo y serio. Tenía en su boca una ramita, y miraba a su nuevo entrenador con aires de tranquilidad. –Veo que el mío es más tranquilo que el tuyo Steve.—Le dijo el chico, cogiendo a su pokémon.

-¡No tiene gracia!—Negó Steve, intentando quitar a Totodile de su cabeza.

-¿A qué esperas para ver que pokémon es el tuyo Destiny?—Preguntó Vantage con curiosidad.

-¡Eso, eso!—Asintió Steve, con Totodile ya fuera de su cabeza. -¡Quiero saber que pokémon es el tuyo!-

-Yo ya sé cuál es.—Añadió Vantage. –Es de mi región, con lo que es obvio.—

Destiny lo pensó, pero luego, liberó a su pokémon, y de ella, salió un Charmander sonriente. Se presentó con un "¡Char!", y saltó a los brazos de Destiny contento.

-Todos tienes pokémon tranquilos menos yo…- Dijo Steve alejando un poco a Totodile de él.

-No te preocupes Steve. Totodile será así al principio, luego cambiará.—Le dijo Vantage riendo, pero en verdad no sabía nada de ese pokémon.

-¡No esperemos más! ¡Hay una región entera que explorar!—Dijo Destiny recuperando el ánimo, y poniendo la pokéball del pequeño Charmander en su cinturón de entrenador. Tocó algo más. Parecía ser una especie de estuche para la pokédex, con lo que la sacó de la mochila, y la puso en ese estuche para sacarla más cómodamente.

-Nunca mejor dicho…- Asintió Vantage, y dejó campar a sus anchas al Treecko que recibió. -¡En marcha!—Dicho esto, Vantage fue el primero en salir corriendo rumbo a la siguiente ruta.

Destiny hizo lo mismo que él, y dejó en el suelo a Charmander, y corrió hacia la ruta -¡Vamos Charmander!—

-¡Eh! ¡Esperadme!—Dijo Steve, quitándose a Totodile de encima, y corriendo tras ellos.

Ahora sí… Una gran aventura pokémon espera a estos nuevos entrenadores. Una aventura llena de misterios y enigmas de Kalos. La Megaevolución, los orígenes de los pokémon, leyendas de ese mundo y demás… ¡Y todo eso decidirá el futuro de cada uno!

-  
CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Tres Capturas

**Capítulo 2: Tres capturas**

Se podría decir que desde que el viaje comenzó, los tres estaban muy emocionados, incluido los pokémon. Pero aunque no se notara, no podían esperar a saber que sorpresa era la que el profesor Ciprés les tenía cuando llegaran a Ciudad Luminalia.

- Me pregunto…. ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado el profesor Ciprés en Ciudad Luminalia?—preguntó Steve mirando al cielo pensativo -. Sería grandioso que fuese otro pokémon o algo parecido.

-Creo que no es un pokémon.—respondió Vantage, mirando su pokédex.

-Pero sería genial…- repitió Steve, que no paraba de intentar adivinar que pokémon serían si fuese así.

Destiny solo pensaba en esa esfera que le dio Ciprés. ¿Qué la cuidara? ¿Por qué? La respuesta no la sabía, pero la encontraría mucho más adelante. Si veía que seguía sin encontrar la respuesta, tendría que preguntar a Alfred, después de todo, también entrenaba pokémon en un pasado lejano.

Totodile, Treecko y Charmander jugaban un poco más adelante que sus entrenadores, a que en nada llegarían al Bosque Novarte, y debían jugar un poco más antes de llegar.

-¡Genial!—exclamó Vantage.

-¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó Steve -¿Has visto un pokémon que llamó tu atención?

Vantage asintió, y decidió buscar a ese pokémon, ya que lo quería en su equipo. Parecía que más bien deseaba que estuviese en su equipo, ya que lo buscaba desesperado.

-¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Destiny mirándolo un poco dudosa.

-Aquí se encuentran Pidgeys, y quiero tener uno y evolucionarlo a Pidgeot. Son grandes pokémon, y son de mi región—

Steve y Destiny se miraron como diciéndose que qué le pasaba al pobre Vantage, pero no, simplemente sonrieron. En los árboles se veían Caterpies, Scatterbugs… Algunos Zigzagoones durmiendo bajo las sombras de los árboles, otro corriendo por ahí… Pero ningún Pidgey.

-Oye Vantage… ¿Seguro que la pokédex no se equivocó?—le preguntó Steve mirando a todos lados.

-¿Alguna ves has visto una pokédex equivocarse?—añadió Destiny riendo un poco.

-No, pero podría ser la primera vez, nunca se sabe.

Vantage decidió no contestar a la pregunta de Steve, ya que Destiny lo hizo, pero no de la manera que él lo hubiera hecho. Empezó a escalar árboles, ya que no se irían de ahí hasta que el joven de Kanto consiguiera a su Pidgey.

-¡Treecko! ¡Ven!—dijo Vantage llamando a su pokémon -. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Necesito que encuentres un Pidgey.

El pokémon parecido a un lagarto, se acercó al árbol donde estaba su entrenador, y subió a él sin ningún problema, y empezó a buscar también.

Steve no sabía que hacer, con lo que se sentó en el suelo. Vio llegar a su Totodile, que saltó sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo. Lo raro es que esta vez no le mordió ni nada, solo estuvo cerca de su entrenador. Destiny en cambio, pensó que sería muy cruel dejar sólo a Vantage buscando al pokémon volador, por eso, cuando su Charmander se acercó, llamó a Vantage.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?—le preguntó la rubia, que no le parecía bien quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡No pasa nada! Puedo apañármelas solo—la tranquilizó Vantage, buscando aún. Treecko no paraba de saltar de árbol en árbol, buscando a un Pidgey por los huecos de los árboles o en las ramas.

-Pero…

Steve decidió interrumpir a Destiny, poniéndose en pie con su pokémon en brazos y hablando.

-No pasa nada Des, estará bien—añadió el dueño de Totodile-. No creo que se vaya a caer de ahí ni nada por el estilo.

Destiny no estaba segura, pero se fiaría de Steve por esta vez. Treecko vio un agujero en uno de los árboles bastante amplio, y decidió entrar para revisarlo mejor. Estuvo ahí por un tiempo, hasta que un Pigeotto y dos Pidgey llegaron, y a ver que ese Treecko estaba dentro de su "casa", decidieron echarlo con gritos y ataques. El pobre pokémon de tipo planta salió a escape del árbol, y se acercó a su entrenador, que bajó del árbol del que se encontraba.

-¡Mejor aún! ¡Un Pidgeotto!—exclamó Vantage, preparando una ball vacía.

-¿Estarás de coña verdad? Parece estar de muy mal humor… - contestó Steve mirando a la gran ave que estaba enfadada. Esta gritó a los dos Pidgey, que enseguida se fueron, sólo se quedó el Pidgeotto.

-Me da igual… Me gustan los retos—añadió Vantage sonriente- ¡Ataque rápido!

Treecko, cogió velocidad, y para llegar a donde estaba Pidgeotto, saltó impulsando con un árbol, y golpeó al ave fuertemente, tanto como para hacerlo bajar al suelo. Pidgeotto iba a caer sobre Steve y Destiny, pero este primero, empujó a la chica para que los dos se libraran del golpe que les daría el Pidgeotto. Charmander saltó al lado contrario que los entrenadores y Totodile, con lo que cuando Pidgeotto se puso en pie de nuevo, miró al pokémon lagartija, y con sus alas, creó el ataque tornado. Por suerte, Charmander lo esquivó. Pidgeotto dio un gran grito, pero cuando tuvo el pico abierto, Charmander lanzó un ascuas al interior de la boca del ave, provocando que tosiera.

-¡Vale Treecko! ¡Aprovecha y usa Destructor! –volvió a ordenar Vantage a su pokémon, que se acercó al pokémon ave, y atacó rápidamente.

Totodile, al ver que los otros pokémon habían atacado, él no se quiso quedar atrás, y saltó de los brazos de su entrenador, y atacó a Pidgeotto con un potente Pistola agua.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Vantage, y decidió atacar una vez más para atrapar a Pidgeotto -¡Destructor una vez más!

Treecko fue a atacar, pero el Pidgeotto lo detuvo atacando con un Ataque rápido, mandando a Treecko un poco hacia atrás

-Creo que él solo no va a poder. –dedujo Steve rápidamente.

-Pues ayudémosle—añadió Destiny sonriendo -. Charmander… ¡Usa Ascuas!

El pokémon lagartija asintió, y lanzó una bola de fuego a Pidgeotto, que dio de lleno en su pecho. Luego, fue el turno de Totodile.

-¡Totodile! ¡Pistola agua!

El cocodrilo también atacó, acumulando agua en su boca, para luego soltarla con fuerza en forma de chorro al pokémon que tampoco pudo esquivar. Pidgeotto jadeó un poco sin poder moverse para recuperar un poco las energías.

-Venga, ánimo Treecko – Dijo Vantage, animando a su pokémon a levantarse. Este hizo caso, y se fue levantando poco a poco -. Muy bien… ¡Absorber!

Treecko se puso de pie completamente, y absorbió parte de la energía de Pidgeotto, recuperándola él mismo para poder estar más activo. Con Pidgeotto casi derrotado, Vantage miró la ball vacía, y se la lanzó a Pidgeotto.

-¡Pokéball! ¡Ve!

La pokéball tocó a Pidgeotto, y empezó a agitarse.

-Una… Dos… - Contó Vantage, hasta que llegó al tres, y de la pokéball salieron unas estrellitas, indicando que el pokémon fue atrapado con éxito.

-¡Sí!

Vantage se acercó a la ball, y la miró detenidamente.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pidgeotto a mi equipo!

Steve aplaudió, y le felicitó, al igual que Destiny, que quedó asombrada.

-¿Acabamos de empezar, y ya has conseguido un pokémon? Jo… Yo también quiero uno para mi equipo—suspiró Destiny.

-¡Tranquila! El Bosque Novarte está justo delante. Puede que haiga algún pokémon que nos guste –la animó Steve.

-Espero que tengas razón, porque comencé este viaje por una promesa…

Steve y Vantage decidieron curiosear.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa?—le preguntó Vantage, poniendo la pokéball de Pidgeotto en su cinturón de pokéballs.

-Una muy importante para mí… Mi padre era el ex campeón de la liga pokémon, pero murió hace tiempo, y al año de eso, mi madre se fue con él… Llevo sola desde entonces, y educada por terceras personas. Apenas recuerdo como eran—les explicó tristemente Destiny.

En ese momento, Vantage deseó no haber dicho eso, pero vio que Destiny sonrió, y se tranquilizó

-Pero no pasa nada, por eso les hice una promesa… Que llegaría hasta la liga pokémon, y que sería la campeona de Kalos en honor a mi padre.—

-Woo… -dijo asombrado Steve -. Entonces nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás.

Vantage miró con curiosidad al chico, y luego asintió seguro.

-También iremos a la liga de Kalos, y llegaremos a la final.

Destiny rió, y decidió irse corriendo en dirección al Bosque Novarte, seguida de su Charmander y los otros dos entrenadores

Una chica de pelo castaño con ojos azules, salió de su casa suspirando con alegría y mirando al cielo.

-¡Por fin puedo empezar mi aventura!—

Detrás de ella, salieron un Pikachu y un Fennekin, pero centrémonos en la forma de vestir de la chica. Llevaba una gorro elegante rojo con una tira negra, y sobre la visera unas gafas de sol blancas, una camisa negra de manga hueca, una falda roja, medias negras con zapatos negros y símbolo de una pokéball en los lados parecidas a las all star, y como mochila, un bolso rosa.

-¡Vale Pika, Fennekin, hora de partir!—dicho esto, decidió mirar su pokédex. -–. Creo que deberíamos tomar algo, para luego ir al gimnasio de ciudad Novarte…. ¿Qué decís?

Los pokémon asintieron, y siguieron a su entrenadora hasta una cafetería, donde decidió sentarse en la terraza exterior, y pedir un refresco para ella y sus pokémon. Mientras bebía, pensó en los pokémon que podría atrapar.

-Hmmmm… Hay tantos tan fuertes… Pero quiero tener el mejor equipo.

Fennekin y Pikachu miraron a su entrenadora con curiosidad.

-¡Ya sé! – dijo eufórica -. Tengo al equipo perfecto en mente, y vamos a ganar esta vez la liga de Kalos.

Miró su móvil, había recibido un mensaje de Cipré.

_-Serena. Ven a mi laboratorio de Ciudad Luminalia… Tenemos que hablar. Prof. Ciprés—_

Serena no sabía para qué la quería el profesor Ciprés, pero será para algo importante. Terminó de beberse su refresco junto a sus pokémon, y decidió poner en marcha el ir al gimnasio de Novarte.

Destiny iba muy asustada por el bosque desde que vieron a cierto pokémon. Estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo a Steve, y antes a Vantage.

-¡Sólo era un Hypno! –dijo casi gritando Steve.

-¿¡No sabes nada de lo que cuentan de ese pokémon verdad!? –le gritó Destiny. -. Cuentan que es un pokémon pedófilo… Hipnotiza a sus víctimas para hacerles cosas muuuuy malas…

-Por el amor de tu madre Destiny… ¡Suéltame el brazo! –le suplicó Steve casi roto.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia -. No quiero ver a otro Hypno nunca…

De repente, dos pequeños Noibats, salieron, y tocaron las cabezas de Destiny y Steve. El que tocó a Destiny era azul, y el que tocó a Steve lila.

-¡Un Noibat variocolor! – dijo asombrada Destiny -. Va a ser mío…

-¡Entonces para mí el otro! ¡Totodile! ¡Furia!

-No nos quedemos atrás Charmander… ¡Garra Metal!

Los dos pokémon atacaron a los murciélagos, pero estos contraatacaron con placaje, pero los iniciales lo esquivaron, y atacaron con los mismos ataques, pero esta vez, los Noibats esquivaron también. El Noibat azul, usó Mordisco contra Charmander, y el normal, Chupavida contra Totodile.

-No… ¡Charmander! ¡Ascuas para librarte!

Charmander agitó su brazo hasta librarse de Noibat, le lanzó una bola de fuego al Noibat, dándole de lleno.

-¡Totodile! ¡Pistola agua!

Totodile se recuperó del ataqué, y le lanzó un gran chorro de agua al Noibat lila, dándole y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Venga chicos! ¡Lanzadles las balls! – dijo Vantage asombrado de la fuerza de los pokémon iniciales de los chicos

-¡Bien! – exclamó Destiny, cogiendo una de las balls de su mochila -¡A mi equipo, Noibat!

-¡Y tú también pequeño! ¡Quédate dentro!

Los dos lanzaron las pokéballs a los Noibats que eligieron en un principio. Las pokéballs se agitaron tres veces, pero estuvieron atentos a que las estrellitas salieran. Cuando eso pasó, recogieron sus balls ilusionados.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamaron los dos mirando las pokéballs.

-Oye… Gracias por tu ayuda Vantage.—dijo sarcásticamente Steve.

-No le quería quitar protagonismo a su majestad.

-No pasa nada, a lo mejor quería que nos defendiéramos solos en combate y ver nuestras habilidades sin ayuda. - dijo parándolos, y poniendo a su nueva pokéball en su cinturón.

-Lo que tú digas Des… - suspiró el imitándola, y devolviendo a Totodile a su pokéball, para luego asegurarla en su cinturón.

Charmander saltó a los brazos de Destiny, y esta miró la mordida de Noibat en su pata.

-Se te curará en un Centro Pokémon.

-Vale, ahora, si podemos pasar al menos dos minutitos sin atrapar pokémon… ¿Podemos continuar? – preguntó el mayor, llevando su mano a la cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo una misión que cumplir! –dijo motivada la rubia, adelantándose a ellos, y poniendo a Charmander en su hombro.

-Cuidado, un Hypno –Le dijo a modo de broma Steve.

Destiny se congeló en el sitio, y nerviosa, miró a todos lados, y cuando sintió a Steve reír, su furia aumentó como la de un super saiyan, se acercó a él hecha una furia, y le dio una bofetada. Ese golpe le dolió hasta a Vantage, porque sonó mucho.

-¡Imbécil!—le gritó, y volvió a adelantarse.

La mano de Destiny quedó bien marcada en la mejilla de Steve. Vantage no paró de reírse desde entonces, ya que fue una reacción muy graciosa.

-Y eso no es nada… Sólo el principio – le dijo Vantage, caminando en dirección a la salida del bosque aún riéndose.

-No tiene gracia…

Al parecer, ya todos tienen su segundo pokémon, pokémon que les haría falta en el gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte, sobre todo a Vantage, ya se verá por qué lo digo. Y sobre todo, conocerán a alguien nuevo, un posible aliado muy poderoso…

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Zairu

******Capítulo 3: Zairu**

Los tres futuros héroes de Kalos se perdieron en el Bosque Novarte, y Destiny no paraba de pensar en el Hypno. Esto ya era terror por su parte, y los chicos no paraban de decirle, que ese Hypno no le haría nada, pero ella seguía erre que erre. Los tres guardaron a todos sus pokémon en sus pokéballs para que descansaran, y ellos ir un poco más ligeros, pero ni eso, porque seguían perdidos.

-Quiero salir ya de este sitio…-dijo Destiny mirando a todos lados.

-Oye Tin… No creo que ese Hypno vuelva, relájate. Puedes descargar toda esa inseguridad en el gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte ¿vale? –la tranquilizó Vantage sonriendo.

-No se sabe, puede que se de media vuelta, agarre a Destiny y ¡Bum! La hipnotiza y se la lleva para hacerle cositas…

Cuando Steve acabó de hacer esa broma, se encontró a Destiny frente a él con cara de Giratina, y cuando menos se lo esperó, recibió otro golpe en el otro lado de su cara, y la chica volvió a emprender el paso.

Vantage se rió, porque ahora parecía un Pikachu con las dos mejillas rojas, y no pudo aguantarse ni decirle su parecido con el ratón eléctrico, por eso, Steve gruñó, y volvió a caminar seguido de Vantage.

-Desde luego… Esta chica tiene el genio de un Gyarados, ya van dos cachetadas en nada… - se quejó Steve tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

-Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar a tratar con mujeres. Soy todo un rompecorazones.—le propuso Vantage poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho.

Steve se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Vantage. ¿Rompecorazones? ¿Cuando parece haber estado toda su vida sin pareja? Dudó unos instantes, pero a lo mejor no mentía.

-Está bien, habla.

Vantage lo pensó, pero decidió hacerlo en otro momento.

-Nah, mejor cuando Des no esté delante, puede tomárselo mal.

Steve miró a la joven chica, que caminaba hacia delante sin querer saber nada de ellos por un tiempito.

Siguieron caminando, pero se perdieron aún más. No sabían por donde ir, ni que hacer, ya que para ellos eso era difícil por ser la primera vez que estaban allí. El hambre empezaba a vencerlos, y mucho, tanto, que los tres cayeron en el suelo fatigados.

-¡No puedo más! ¡Necesito comer! – dijo Steve buscando en su mochila cualquier cosa comestible - . Bien… ¡Sí! ¡Menos mal! Mi bocadillo de Citterio…

Dicho esto, le fue quitando el envoltorio al su comida, para devorarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Vantage fue más listo, y prefirió guardar las comidas que quitaban más el hambre para más adelante, y comerse algo más pequeño, en este caso, unas galletas. Destiny solo bebió agua, ya que prefería no comer nada.

-¿No comes? – le preguntó Vantage mirándola con curiosidad.

Destiny negó con la cabeza. –No, prefiero aguantarme para más adelante.

Steve se quedó pensativo, y la miró extrañado. ¿Una chica como ella sin hambre? Raro, por que con todas las energías que gastó, debería comer algo. Partió un trozo de su comida, y se lo ofreció a Destiny.

-Al menos hazme este favor, y comete esto.—le pidió Steve, ofreciéndoselo.

-No, gracias, no tengo tanta hambre – le dijo sonriendo-. Puedo aguantarme.

Steve negó, y se acercó más a ella.

-Come…

-Te he dicho que no Steve, no tengo hambre, en serio.

-Que comas… - insistió el joven acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Te dijo que no!

Steve la tumbó en el suelo, y la mantuvo así empujándola poniendo su mano en el pecho de la chica.

-Destiny, come algo, vas a estar en los huesos – Le obligó el chico, dándole a entender que debía de estar sana -. Venga Des.

Un chico joven de unos veintiún años se acercó a Steve por la espalda, y le puso su mano en el hombre del chaval.

-Oye chico… No esta bien tratar así a las damas.

Steve se giró, y vio a un chico con pelo lila casi negro, y ojos lila oscuro. Sus ropas eran elegantes, como de un rey.

-Voy a tener que pedirte que te…

El chico miró a Destiny asombrado, no esperaba encontrársela por aquí, y menos a estas alturas del año. Steve se apartó un poco, y dejó levantarse a Destiny, que se sacudió la ropa, y miró al recién llegado.

-¡Destiny! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí!—exclamó el chico abrazando a Destiny, esta le correspondió, ya que sabía quien era.

-¡Zairu! ¡No pensaba verte hasta muuuuy adelante! –dijo muy contenta la rubia -¿Qué haces aquí?

Zairu se separó un poco, y la miró de nuevo sonriente.

-Decidí irte a ser una visita en tu mansión con Lucario , pero Alfred dijo que no estabas, así que te vine a buscar.

Destiny rió, y se separó del todo. Steve y Vantage se sorprendieron al oír la palabra "mansión". Sabían que el padre de Destiny fue el campeón, pero no eso de que vivía en una mansión, y menos tener un "Alfred". Los dos se pusieron en pie, y le preguntaron.

-¿¡Qué vives en una mansión!? – preguntó Steve, asombrado y acercándose a Destiny.

-¿¡Y quién es Alfred!?—continuó Vantage.

Destiny se sintió un poco acosada, pero rió nerviosamente. Zairu sintió curiosidad, y decidió preguntar también.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?

Destiny quiso poner orden, y los paró a los tres.

-¡A ver! –gritó ella -. Un poco de orden… uno… Sí, vivo en una mansión. Dos, Alfred es uno de los muchos encargados de la mansión y tres, sí, son mis amigos. Vantage y Steve.

Zairu rió, ya que eso era muy sorprendente. Agitó el pelo de Destiny, y la miró de nuevo.

-La última vez que te vi fue hace un año, y no has cambiado casi nada.

-No me enredes el pelo… - se quejó Destiny, volviéndose a colocar el cabellos -. Esto, no se toca.

Zairu rió, y la dejó para que no se enfadara. Luego miró a los chicos con curiosidad. Dedujo, que si eran amigos de Destiny, tal vez fueran entrenadores pokémon.

-Y decidme chicos… ¿Cuál es vuestro equipo? – Preguntó Zairu, llevando sus manos tras la cabeza.

Vantage y Steve se miraron, y luego sacaron sus pokéballs de sus cinturón, y liberaron a sus pokémon.

-El mío por ahora es Pidgeotto y Treecko… Creo que voy bien para acabar de empezar – contestó Vantage mirando a sus pokémon -. Ahora solo queda forjar mejor el vínculo.

-¡Pues el mío está formado por Totodile y Noibat! –dijo Steve intentando presumir -¡Cuando evolucionen, seremos increíblemente fuertes, y nos haremos con el título de campeones de Kalos!

Destiny y Vantage rieron, pero Destiny sabía que Steve iba a ser para ella un rival amistoso, al igual que Vantage. No siempre los amigos son sólo amigos.

-¿Y tú Destiny? – volvió a preguntarle Zairu sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué equipo tienes?

Destiny agarró las dos balls que tenía en su cinturón, pulsó los botones de las esferas, y salieron su Charmander, y su Noibat shiny. A Zairu se le hizo sorprendente de que Destiny, nada más empezar su viaje, tuviese ya un pokémon variocolor, pero luego volvió a caer en que eso era normal, porque su padre tenía un don para encontrar pokémon así.

-Creo que los tres, vais a tener un gran futuro como entrenadores. Vantage… Treecko es un pokémon muy poderoso, y eso de que tu primera captura fuera un pokémon evolucionado, es sorprendente. Steve, al principio notarás a Totodile inquieto, pero a medida que crezca y evolucione, se irá tranquilizando, y en cuanto a Noibat, Noivern es un pokémon muy poderoso también… Creo que tu equipo será un equipo de titanes. Por último Destiny, Si vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre, te recomiendo que captures un Eevee, y lo hagas evolucionar Sylveon… Recuerda que era la estrella de Echedei.

El consejo de Zairu le pareció bastante útil a Destiny, pero no sabía donde conseguir uno. En cambio, Vantage y Steve se sentían bastante alagados, pero hubo una duda que les reconcomía… ¿Quién era ese Zairu?

-Oye Zairu… ¿Eres entrenador pokémon no? – le preguntó Steve.

-No solo es entrenador, es el… -Las palabras de Destiny se cortaron, porque Zairu le tapó la boca a tiempo.

-No quiero que lo sepan hasta más adelante Des, así que no lo digas – le pidió Zairu, quitándo su mano de la boca de la chica -. Bueno…Os ayudaré a salir de aquí. No es muy difícil, solo seguidme.

Los chicos guardaron a sus pokémon en sus balls, y decidieron seguir al misterioso Zairu por el bosque. Destiny no podía morderse la lengua con lo que iba a decir antes, pero no le quedaba otra si no quería ser regañada por él. Al parecer todo será revelado en su momento, pero Vantage y Steve querían saberlo ya.

-Venga Des… Dinos quién es. No se lo diremos a nadie—le pidió Vantage.

-¡Eso, eso! – asintió Steve –. Venga… Una pistita al menos.

Destiny no sabía que contestar en ese momento, con lo que tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Es mi… ¡Mentor pokémon! –mintió la rubia rápidamente -. Sí, es mi profesor de pokémon particular. Me enseña todo sobre los pokémon, su naturaleza, ataques, tipos etcétera… ¡Bueno! ¡Ya lo sabéis!

Destiny se adelantó un poco para no ser más agobiada por los chicos, y poder salir del dichoso bosque de una vez.

Siguieron a Zairu hasta un lugar donde la luz se veía más claramente. El "mentor" de Destiny se paró justo en medio del camino donde la luz era más clara, y se giró hacia el trío de entrenadores.

-Aquí nos separamos… Yo voy a continuar por aquí. La salida está justo ahí delante, todo recto, no os desviéis.

Zairu volvió a irse por el camino contrario, y levantó la mano para despedirse.

-¡Suerte! – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer completamente de la vista de los chicos. Estos rieron, y se fueron corriendo en dirección a la salida, deseando que lo que se encontraran más adelante, sea todo un reto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena se dirigió hacia las puertas del gimnasio de Novarte, pero al parecer, se encontró con una sorpresa. Las puertas estaban cerradas, y con un cartel que ponía "La líder del gimnasio no se encuentra ahora mismo en el gimnasio, por favor, vuelva en otro momento. Disculpe las molestias."

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ahora!? –gritó Serena decepcionada, al leer el cartelito que había ahí - . Imposible… ¿¡Cómo voy a volver a entrar en liga pokémon si el gimnasio está cerrado!?

El Pikachu y el Fennekin de Serena también se sintieron decepcionados, y se sentaron en el suelo. Serena tuvo que hacer lo mismo, suspirando pesadamente.

-Así no voy a poder avanzar…

Fennekin empezó a oler algo, y salió a toda prisa hacia la salida de Novarte, haciendo que su entrenadora se pusiera aún más nerviosa, y tuviera que salir tras la pequeña junto a Pikachu.

Entrando, iban Vantage, Steve y Destiny, que respiraron profundamente el aire del lugar.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera al fin!—dijo aliviado Steve, estirándose hacia arriba.

-Sí, la verdad ya me estaba agobiando allí dentro – acabó Vantage

Destiny quedó mirando la pokédex, buscado información del sitio. Casi nada le parecía importante, solo una de muchas… El gimnasio de Novarte.

-Aquí está nuestro objetivo, el gimnasio de Novarte – informó Destiny, mostrando la pokédex a los chicos -. Será perfecto para entrenarse.

-¿Entrenarse en un gimnasio? ¿No deberías entrenar para el gimnasio? –preguntó curioso Steve.

Destiny rió, y lo miró.

-El gimnasio es de tipo bicho. Yo no tendré problemas con Charmander.

-Espera… Vantage, el gimnasio es de bicho, y Treecko es de planta. Estás en desventaja – le recordó Steve al mayor de entre los tres.

-No pasa nada. Si veo que Treecko no puede, usaré a Pidgeotto –contestó Omega seguro de sí mismo.

En eso, un Fennekin se acercó a los tres ladrando. Omega agarró al pokémon por el pellejo del cuello, y le elevó hasta poder verlo más detenidamente.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Gaaah! ¿¡Qué le haces a mi pokémon!?

Cuando vieron la dirección de la cual vino el grito, y una chica, le arrebató el pokémon a Vantage.

-¿¡Por qué tratas así a mi Fennekin!? ¿¡Qué te hizo!? –dijo furiosa la chica

-P-Perdona, no sabía que tuviese entrenadora…

-¿¡A no!? ¡Demuéstramelo en una batalla! – le retó la chica, señalándolo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No voy a pelear por una estupidez! – se negó Vantage, enfadándose un poco con la chica

-Déjame a mí Vantage… -le pidió Destiny adelantándose un poco molesta con la chica. -¿Quién eres?

-¡Me llamo Serena! ¡Y voy a ser tu peor pesadilla cuando te venza! ¡Ve Fennekin!

El pokémon con aspecto de zorro saltó al ataque. Destiny cogió una de sus pokéball, y la lanzó sucesivamente al aire, como jugando con ella.

-¿Eso crees? Muy bien… Demuéstramelo, y me morderé la lengua. Pero por ahora no… -dije tranquilamente Destiny, para luego lanzar su ball -¡Sal a jugar! ¡Noibat!

El pokémon murciélago salió con unos brillos que salieron de su cuerpo debido a su color, y se posó en el suelo durante un tiempo.

-Un pokémon Variocolor no me va a sorprender… ¡Ascuas!—ordenó Serena a su pokémon, pero a Destiny no le hizo falta decirle a su pokémon que lo esquivara, ya que él mismo lo hizo.

-Supersónico… -dijo Destiny con voz tranquila.

El murcielaguito hizo una onda que chocó contra Fennekin, haciendo que se confundiera.

-Vaya… No parece muy agobiada… -añadió Steve, mirando la batalla.

-Creo que lo que quiere hacer es darle a su pokémon seguridad… Los Noibats son pokémon nerviosos, y lo mejor para tranquilizarlos en los combates es una actitud seria por parte del entrenador –contestó Omega mirando cada movimiento del pokémon.

Fennekin no sabía lo que hacía. Se tambaleaba a los lados, y sonreía estúpidamente y con la mirada perdida.

-¡Despierta Fennekin! ¡Vamos! ¡Placaje!

El pokémon simplemente atacó, pero calculó mal, y acabó dándose a sí mismo. Destiny aprovechó para atacar, y ordenó a su Noibat usar Mordisco, algo que el pequeño ejecutó sin problemas, mordiendo a la pequeña Fennekin, y a la vez, volviendo a hacer que volviera a la normalidad, y reaccionara, quitándose a Noibat de encima. Serena no se esperaba tales ataques, el combate se puso tenso para la entrenadora de Fennekin y Pikachu, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-¡Fe-Fennekin! ¡Ascuas!

El Ascuas dio a Noibat de lleno, haciendo que descendiera hasta chocharse contra el suelo. Destiny no parecía que estuviese en problemas, ya que no parecía agobiada ni nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y todo. Por su cabeza solo pasaba una frase… Pero eso no hacía que se desconcentrara.

-¡Ya hora mi querida Fennekin! ¡Placaje!—volvió a ordenar Serena.

Fennekin ladró, y fue acercándose al pequeño Noibat. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Destiny abrió los ojos.

-¡Tornado!

El murciélago se levantó, elevó un poco el vuelo, y agitó sus alas hasta formar un fuerte viento que tiró hacia atrás a Fennekin, que se levantó con dificultades para volver a atacar a su objetivo.

-Vaya… Es difícil… ¡Pero da igual! ¡Arañazo!

Fennekin volvió a la carga, y saltó para acercarse a Noibat, y golpearlo con sus garras. Esto a Noibat le afectó, pero se recuperó, aunque le costara mantener el vuelo.

-Acabemos con esto… ¡Chupavidas! –ordenó Destiny alzando la voz esta vez.

Noibat mordió a Fennekin, clavando sus colmillos en el costado del pokémon y succionándole un poco de energía para recuperarla él, haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Fennekin cayó derrotado con ese último ataque, y Serena lo hizo entran en la pokéball.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –preguntó con rabia.

-Tú querías una batalla, y yo te la di, no hay vuelta de hoja. – contestó Destiny, cuando el Noibat azul se posó en su hombro.

-Sí pero… No sabía que iba a perder…- Dijo ella relajando el volumen de voz

-Ahí está tu problema… Te confiaste demasiado. Creíste que éramos débiles, y te demostré que no. Aunque Vantage hubiera aceptado, también te hubiera derrotado con uno de sus pokémon. Serena, de verdad, vas a tener que solucionar eso.

Serena se tomó eso en serio. Miró la pokéball de Fennekin, y luego de nuevo a Destiny y su Noibat, y sonrió. Se acercó a Destiny, y se puso de rodillas agarrándole las piernas y suplicándole-.

-¡Enséñame! ¡Por favor! –suplicó Serena

Destiny no sabía que hacer, y miró a sus dos amigos. Ellos estaban igual que ella, pero le dijeron a base de gestos que hiciera algo.

-¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? Tienes experiencia en esto.

Serena se puso en pie, y decidió explicárselo.

-Te lo diré, pero antes vayamos al centro pokémon. Así de paso pedimos cuarto.

-Lo siento pero… Nosotros vamos al Gimnasio de Novarte.—le dijo Steve deteniéndola.

-¿Vosotros también? Lo siento… Pero está cerrado, y me da que hasta mañana no lo abren –contestó Serena -. Por eso es mejor irse, e ir por la mañana.

Vantage y Steve suspiraron decepcionados, ya que tenían ganas de combatir ya. Destiny devolvió a Noibat a su pokéball, y la puso de nuevo en su cinturón.

-Entonces, te haremos casos. Iremos al Centro Pokémon a descansar, ya que en nada se hará de noche ¿vale chi…?

Cuando Destiny se dio cuenta, Vantage y Steve estaban corriendo en dirección al C.P., y gritando cosas como… "¡Si hay literas me pido arriba!". Destiny suspiró, y Serena se rió, luego, se dirigieron al edificio médico, donde en recepción, pidieron cuarto para irse ya a dejar sus cosas. Pero antes, todos dejaron las pokéballs de sus pokémon en manos de la enfermera Joy para luego dirigirse arriba. Mirando el numero del llavero de la habitación, buscaron la puerta correspondiente a la llave, y cuando la encontraron, abrieron la puerta, y dentro habían dos literas, y como otra habitación, un baño no muy grande, pero perfecto para ser privado.

-¡Como dije! ¡Me pido arriba! –dijo casi a grito Steve, lanzando su mochila a la litera de arriba, y luego subirse en ella.

-Yo también me pido arriba. –añadió Vantage más tranquilo, colocando sus cosas en la parte de arriba.

-Menos mal… Odio las alturas… Soy más de dormir en camas bajas.—

Serena dejó su bolso en la litera que se encontraba bajo Vantage, con lo que a Destiny le tocó bajo Steve. Ella se tumbó con lo puesto en la cama, pero se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo. Se encontraba agotada, no como sus compañeros, que estaban más activos.

-¿Cansada? –le preguntó Steve colgado de tal manera que podía ver bajo su litera.

-Agotada… -Aclaró Destiny -. Ahora solo quiero dormirme.

Vantage rió, ya que sabía a que se debía eso.

-Eso es porque no comiste nada – le recordó Vantage -¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería?

Destiny negó, y cerró los ojos para descansar mejor.

-No gracias…

-Des, come algo, va en serio –le dijo Steve a modo de orden.

-Ya comeré luego, ahora no.

Steve sacudió la cabeza. Le sorprendía que fuera tan cabezota para ser de alta clase.

-Eres pesadita ¿eh? –continuó Steve.

-Lo que tú digas…

-Mejor déjala, ya comerá después. Y si no, la obligamos. – propuso Serena cruzando los brazos.

-Seh… ¿Por qué no? –dijo Steve, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Destiny estaba metida en sus mundos, ya que todo fue muy raro… Sobre todo por la inesperada aparición de Zairu… ¿Por qué apareció el campeón de la liga en ese bosque para solo visitarla?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Así que… Vio a la señorita en el Bosque de Novarte ¿eh? – preguntó Alfred, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Así es… Al parecer es digna de su padre. Su primera captura fue un pokémon shiny, y su principal Charmander –contestó sonriendo Zairu, y revolviendo su taza -. Deseo verla enfrentándose contra mí en la liga.

Alfred rió un poco, y miró al joven con mucha alegría.

-Yo también. Sería maravilloso ver a la señorita Inashu en la final de la liga contra usted, y recuperar el título que antes era de su padre.

Zairu recordó con añoranza al que antes fue su mentor. Apenas lo hacía, pero le gustaba la forma en la que lo enseñaba. De hecho, todo lo que sabe fue gracias a él, y a su empeño.

-Yo también quiero eso… Por eso, voy a tener que hacer que se ponga las pilas—añadió Zairu dejando la taza sobre la mesa de lo que parecía ser un gran salón, y poniéndose en pie, dejando el sillón blanco en el que estaba vacío -. Gracias por esta charla Alfred, pero ahora, he de irme. Adiós.

Zairu se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde dos señores abrieron ambas puertas para que él saliera. Este no se fue antes de decir algo más.

-Alfred… Si Destiny contacta contigo, dale este mensaje que solía decirme su padre… - le pidió el campeón de la liga.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó el mayordomo

-A veces, las respuestas a grandes enigmas, suele estar delante de ti mismo….

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Simple acuerdo

**Capítulo 4: Simple acuerdo**

Normalmente, casi todo el mundo se levanta a las siete, o a las siete menos cuarto... Que era la hora a la que se levantaron todos los futuros héroes de Kalos, todos menos una, Destiny, que todavía dormía plácidamente. Los demás se encontraban en la cafetería del C.P. desayunando tranquilamente junto a sus pokémon, incluidos los de la rubia, que pasaban de esperarla para comer algo. Destiny empezó a despertarse, aunque claramente está, sin ganas alguna de hacerlo, ya que se pasó la mayor parte de la noche pensando y metida en sus pensamientos. Demasiadas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, todas posibles ventajas para el gimnasio. Lo que tenía claro, es que su principal estrategia era Charmander.

-No me gustan las mañanas…- gimió ella estirándose -. Cuando acabe este viaje me voy a pegar una siesta de por lo menos tres días…

Destiny se levantó del todo de la cama, y se estiró hacia arriba, para luego mirarse el pijama. Le dio igual bajar con él puesto, ya que era normal si pasabas la noche en el Centro Pokémon, así que así lo hizo. Al bajar y entrar en la cafetería, encontró rápidamente a sus amigas, y se sentó al lado de Vantage.

-¿Pasaste una buena noche? –preguntó Steve.

Como respuesta por parte de la chica, vio que apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, y se tapó con sus brazos para luego gruñir un poco.

-Creo que es un no –contestó por ella Vantage.

-Exacto… -añadió Destiny.

-Por lo menos tendrás hambre ya ¿no? Anoche tampoco comiste. –comentó Serena, terminando casi de tomar su desayuno. Destiny volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero seguía media dormida.

-Sí, ahora si tengo hambre… ¿Alguien me trae algo? Le pagaré…

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó Steve con interés.

-Veinte… ¿Te parece bien? –contestó Des, casi durmiéndose de nuevo.

-Trato ¿Qué te traigo?

-Me da igual… Cualquier cosa que haiga, me conformo con lo que sea, no soy tiquismiquis con la comida.

Steve asintió, y se puso en pie para traerle algo a la "señorita", que se estaba cayendo de nuevo por el sueño. Vantage veía que tenía una lucha contra ella misma, con lo que decidió hablar con ella para que no se durmiera.

-¿Sabes que pokémon usarás? – preguntó el mayor, dejando de lado su bandeja.

Destiny asintió, y apoyó el bazo derecho en la mesa, para apoyar más cómodamente la cabeza en su mano –Sí, usaré a Charmander… Creo que es la mejor opción contra una líder que entrena pokémon de tipo bicho – contestó.

-Buena elección, aunque Noibat tampoco estaría mal usarlo, es tipo volador dragón.

-Lo sé, pero quiero acabar rápido y vencerla cuanto antes…

Vantage se rió, por que la voz de Destiny se iba apagando cada vez más, pero luego pasó a preguntarle a Serena.

-¿Y tú Serena? Usarás a Fennekin ¿no?

Serena asintió sonriente, y acarició a su pokémon –Sí, por que el tipo eléctrico apenas es efectivo contra el tipo bicho, con lo que solo me queda mi Fennekin. Pero Vantage… Treecko está en desventaja por ser de tipo planta… ¿Usarás entonces a Pidgeotto?

-Claro que sí. Será mejor no arriesgarse y tener una victoria asegurada. Prefiero eso antes de creer que Treecko es más fuerte y el indicado –contestó Vantage mirando a su pokémon.

-Que se callen… -ordenó Destiny casi dormida de nuevo. Apenas se aguantaba con los párpados abiertos. En eso, Steve volvió rápidamente con una bandeja, y se la puso delante a Destiny.

-Ya está ¿Dónde están mis veinte pokedólares? –preguntó Steve, extendiendo la mano.

-Arriba está mi mochila, dentro está la cartera… Cógelos, pero ni un pokedólar más, los tengo contados –le explicó Destiny empezando a comer. Steve decidió irse para arriba rápidamente, e ir a recoger su recompensa. Los demás habían terminado de comer, pero Destiny aún continuaba desayunando. Charmander, queriendo "ayudar", empezó también a comer de su bandeja. Esto provocó que su Noibat también lo hiciera, aunque a Destiny no le pareció importarle, más bien, se rió un poco al verlo. Termino de beberse su vaso de lo que parecía ser zumo de naranja, y se encontró con más energías, y lista para ir al gimnasio de Novarte. No sin antes ir y cambiarse de ropa arriba.

Una vez todos estaban listos, guardaron a sus pokémon en sus pokéballs, y pusieron rumbo al gimnasio de Novarte. En la puerta del gimnasio todavía estaba el cartelito que vio Serena ayer.

-No… ¡No!—exclamó Serena mirando el cartel -. No es justo…

-Sigue cerrado… Pues vaya.—dijo Vantage un poco decepcionado.

-Pues… ¿Por qué no vamos a la ruta que está aquí al lado? Así podemos ver que pokémon hay, a parte de estirar las piernas. –propuso Steve, mirando a la ruta.

Destiny se encogió de hombros, y asintió –Por mí vale. Dijo sin ningún tipo de problemas

"Espera… ¿Yo desde cuándo me dejo llevar tan fácilmente?" Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo a sí misma. Desde niña, nunca a querido hacer lo que los otros proponen o dicen, pero ahora, le daba igual todo.

-Entonces vale. Serena, deja la puerta y vayámonos. –le dijo Vantage sonriendo.

Serena se encontraba decepcionada, con las manos en la puerta del gimnasio. La pobre no se lo creía.

-Sí… Vámonos…- dijo sin ganas la chica.

Cuando la chica se decidió a unirse a ellos, pusieron rumbo a la Ruta 4, donde seguramente se encontrarían pokémon nuevos, y alguno que les sirva en el viaje.

Llegaron a la ruta, donde todo eran flores e hierbas. Algunos arbustos para decorar, y una gran fuente en el centro de la ruta. No había nada que llamara la atención de los chicos, pero por lo menos se distraían de esa manera.

Nada por aquí… Nada por allá… Habían algunos pokémon, y sólo uno le llamó la atención de Serena.

-¡Eh! ¡Un Roselia! – Dijo la entrenadora apuntando al pokémon.

-Emmm… Sí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo quieres? – le preguntó Steve mirando a la entrenadora, que ya sostenía una de sus pokéballs.

-Claro que sí… ¡Voy a necesitar un Roserade!

Una vez contestó la entrenadora, liberó a su Fennekin, que estaba listo para batallar. El Roselia los miró con curiosidad, pero eso se acabó cuando vio acercarse un ascuas por parte del pokémon con aspecto de zorro. El Roselia esquivó el ataque con dificultad, pero lo hizo.

-Muy bien Fennekin. Quiero ese pokémon, así que no te pases por favor… -le pidió Serena a su pokémon sonriendo un poco nerviosa. -¡Ataca con ascuas!

Fennekin volvió a ejecutar el mismo movimiento, esta vez, dándole a Roselia, que para no quedarse atrás, se levantó, y atacó con un Megaagotar, quitándole a Fennekin parte de su energía para al mismo tiempo recuperarla él mismo.

-¡Cada vez lo quiero más! ¡Nitrocarga!

Fennekin empezó a levantar polvo, envolviéndose en él, para luego atacar con velocidad al Roselia. Este volvió a perder energía, y para ventaja de Serena,, Fennekin se hizo más rápida.

Destiny se estiró un poco aburrida, pero igualmente siguió viendo el combate. Steve notó esto, y le dio un codazo leve a Destiny en el costado. Esta le devolvió el golpe, pero Steve pasó de seguirle el juego. La joven rubia suspiró pesadamente, y dejó de lado al chico separándose un poco de él.

Roselia volvió a ponerse en pie, pero muy débil. Decidió atacar con un Hoja Mágica que dio a Fennekin, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-¡Bien! ¡Roselia va a ser nuestro! – dijo eufórica Serena, preparando una pokéball vacía -¡Acabemos con Arañazo!

Viendo Fennekin que su rival estaba ya bastante herido, y apenas se sostenía en pie, fue rápidamente a por él, y con sus zarpas, atacó al pokémon de tipo Planta Veneno, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para Serena. No lo dudó ni un momento, y lanzó la pokéball, para darle con el botón de la esfera en el pokémon. El botón de la pokéball empezó a brillar con un color rojo intenso y empezó a agitarse. Se agitó una vez…. Luego una segunda vez… Luego una tercera, para que al final, salieran las estrellitas que anunciaban que el pokémon fue exitosamente atrapado. Serena fue corriendo hacia la pokéball, la cogió y la miró con alegría.

-¡Perfecto! – gritó alzándola. Su Fennekin se acercó, y saltó a sus brazos buscando el agradecimiento de su entrenadora. Esta le acarició la cabeza, para luego devolver a la pequeña a su pokéball, y la guardó en su cinturón, al igual que la de Roselia. Volvió a acercarse a sus compañeros muy contenta.

-¡Bien hecho Serena! – le felicitó Steve, dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

-Ya tienes un pokémon de Planta Veneno, seguro te servirá para los próximos enemigos.—continuó Vantage, poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la entrenadora.

-Va bene! – dijo Destiny sarcástica -¿Nos podemos ir ya? Estos es muuuuuy aburrido…

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, no sabían que fuera tan borde. Serena la miró, y sonrió, para luego acercarse a ella.

-¿Envidia de que sea más fuerte que tú? – le preguntó Serena sonriendo para chincharla.

Destiny arqueó una ceja, pero mantenía su postura seria.

-¿Celosa? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Una Inashu!? –preguntó en voz alta y riéndose Destiny –No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

Serena llevó sus manos a su cintura, y continuó hablando –Lo que te pasa es que tengo más pokémon que tú.

-Puede que tengas más pokémon que yo, pero soy mucho más fuerte. Charmander tiene mejores Stats que tu Pikachu, y Noibat es más fuerte que Fennekin. A parte, Roselia es de tipo planta, y no tengo que mencionar quién le supera. Así que cierra el pico y piensa antes de actuar. – dijo Destiny, llevando sus manos a la cintura también.

Vantage y Steve se miraron preocupados, y se pusieron cerca de ellas para tranquilizarlas.

-No os peleéis… - pidió Steve poniéndose al lado de Destiny, mientras Vantage estaba al lado de Serena.

-No es el momento adecuado… -añadió Vantage.

-¿Sabes qué Des? ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu vida de lujos y dejas de perseguir un sueño estúpido? Además… Tú padre no tuvo que ser tan bueno, ya que perdió contra su aprendiz…

Ese discurso enfadó mucho a Destiny. Se había puesto una regla. "Quién hable mal de su padre, debía de recibir". Se acercó a Serena, y la cogió del cuello de la camisa, para acercársela un poco. La miró a los ojos con furia. Esta acción asustó un poco a Serena, pero se mantenía firme gracias a su valentía.

-Repite eso preciosa… Y juro que no podrás volver a entrenar pokémon del golpe que te voy a dar…

Steve y Vantage decidieron poner fin a esa pelea separándolas. Steve agarró a Destiny, y la separó de Serena, poniéndola lejos. Vantage hizo lo mismo con Serena, pero centrémonos en la conversación de Steve y Destiny.

-¡Des! ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! –le dijo casi a grito Steve, sujetándole los hombros para que no se le escapase con facilidad.

Destiny miró al chico con furia. Apretó su mandíbula, y se intentó tranquilizar.

-Nadie… ¡Pero nadie puede hablar mal de mi padre! ¡NADIE! ¡Y quién lo haga debe de recibir! ¡Mi padre perdió contra su aprendiz, porque fue un excelente tutor pokémon! ¡Y PUNTO!—dijo Destiny alzando cada vez más la voz.

Steve llevó sus dos manos a las mejillas de Destiny, haciendo que esta rápidamente se tranquilizara, algo un poco extraño.

-Sé que no mientes… Oí hablar mucho de tu padre… Echedei era muy buen entrenador, y estaría orgulloso de que vayas a continuar con su trabajo pero…- Steve paró, y dio un suspiro –Esto sí que no lo querría. No puedes ponerte a la defensiva a la mínima Des. Mira, en el fondo no somos tan distintos. Si quieres te puedo ayudar, pero has de estar de acuerdo, y jurar que no volverás a enfadarte…

Destiny se asombró. A Steve no le importaba el como se comportó con él la chica. Destiny no sabía que decir, solo asintió, pero su labio empezó a temblar ligeramente. Steve la soltó y sonrió, para a continuación hablar.

-¿Ves? Todo es más fácil cuando…

La frase de Steve fue cortada cuando sintió el cuerpo de Destiny pegado al suyo, para luego darse cuenta, de que la chica lo había puesto en un abrazo. Esta acción fue un poco repentina, y Steve no supo cómo reaccionar, con lo que simplemente la abrazó también. Steve no comprendía mucho los sentimientos femeninos, pero lo que sí sabía a la perfección, era que a las mujeres les gustaba que las animara, y al parecer, eso le surgió efecto en Destiny, que era algo complicada de entender.

-Gracias. –le susurró la entrenadora, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Destiny se separó de Steve cuando terminó de hablar con él. Steve apartó sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, para luego mirarla sorprendido. Vantage se acercó a ellos junto a Serena.

-Bien Destiny, cierta persona quiere disculparse. – dije Vantage, refiriéndose a Serena, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento… Pero me estiraste la camisa, así que te pido que me compres otra. –se disculpó Serena a su manera.

Destiny gruñó en voz baja.

-Cómpratela tú. No te fastidie… Tú la quieres, no yo…- susurró Destiny. Steve alcanzó a oírla, y le dio un codazo en el costado de nuevo, haciendo que la rubia rectificara -Quiero decir… claro. Pero no ahora.

Dicho esto, la entrenadora de clase alta se dirigió a un árbol, para subirse y tumbarse en una de sus ramas. Se hizo la visera de su gorra hacia abajo, tapándose un poco el rostro.

Serena no se quedó atrás, y decidió irse a las hierbas altas para buscar pokémon y entrenar a los suyos. Steve y Vantage se quedaron solos, y este último decidió hacerle unas preguntas al chico.

-¿Sabes algo nuevo de ella? – preguntó Vantage, refiriéndose a Destiny.

Steve asintió –Sí… No era así de pequeña. Algo me dice que se volvió muy borde cuando su padre murió. Se nota cuando tienes una conversación profunda con ella.—contestó, mirando a la chica esta vez –No es mala… Hay que dejar que el tiempo actúe, eso es todo.

Vantage miró primero a Steve, luego a Destiny, y vuelta a empezar. Sacudió su cabeza, y luego abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-Espera, espera… ¿Te hace tilín? – preguntó Vantage asombrado.

Steve se giró para ver a su amigo. Le dio una mirada confusa, que llevó a una risita al entrenador mayor.

-¿Te gusta?—volvió a preguntar Vantage.

Steve sacudió la cabeza rápidamente negándolo totalmente.

-¡No! ¡Nonononono! ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡No me gusta nadie!—negó Steve rápidamente para salir de la conversación con Vantage.

El entrenador de Kanto pasó su mano por los hombros de Steve, y lo acercó hasta él.

-A mí no me puedes ocultar nada… Te recuerdo que soy un rompecorazones y comprendo de esto. Dime la verdad…

Steve miró para abajo avergonzado, deseando que esa charla se acabara ya. Quitó la mano de Vantage de su hombro, y decidió irse un poco lejos.

-Olvídalo y déjame en paz. – le pidió Steve. Vantage se negaba a dejar esto con la incógnita sin despejar, y le siguió para obtener más respuestas.

-¡Venga! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Vivirías de lujo! Mayordomos, encargados de la limpieza, chefs… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?—siguió Vantage, que deseaba con todas sus ganas que Steve dijese la verdad de una vez.

Destiny levantó un poco la visera de su gorra para mirarlos rápidamente, pues fingía estar dormida, cuando lo había escuchado todo. Sonrió al escuchar toda esa conversación, pues nadie había sentido eso por ella. Siempre se había hecho la difícil, pero esta vez era diferente para ella. Volvió a bajarla para que no se dieran cuenta, y dejar todo como si ella no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Esto es raro… Muy raro…" pensó ella ".Nadie en su vida querría estar con alguien como yo. ¿Por qué ellos sí?"

Decidió dejar eso un poco de lado por ahora, ya buscaría la respuesta.

Empezó a recordar a sus padres… Vio a su padre con un muy joven Zairu en el patio de la mansión. Su padre enseñaba a Zairu algunos trucos. Su padre tenía un Greninja, mientras que Zairu tenía un Riolu de color amarillo y negro. Luego, a su madre salir con una bandeja con galletas junto a un Zoroark. Ese recuerdo para ella era precioso, ya que eran buenos tiempos para Destiny. Sonrió nostálgicamente, y dejó que una lágrima se le escapara. Se hizo la gorra para atrás se secó la lágrima y sonrió ampliamente mirando al cielo.

-Pienso recuperar el título que perteneció a mi padre de campeón de la liga pokémon… Y hacerme la mejor entrenadora de todo Kalos… Aunque me cueste toda mi vida…-


End file.
